


Doing the Friends Thing

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Marnie and the Shark [8]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you drunk?  I thought we had the drunken dialing conversation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Friends Thing

The loud ringing phone woke Margaret from her sleep. It was still raining out and the phone did not seem to wake Dan at all. She placed her hand on his chest, rising and falling in peaceful sleep as she reached for the phone.

“Hello. Hold on.”

Holding the phone away from her, she did the full yawn and stretch. Dammit, that was the one she did in the morning…who knew if she would ever get back to sleep. This better be a matter of national security.

“Hello.”

“Hi Margaret.”

“Bruno? My God, what time is it? Is everything alright?”

“I honestly don’t know what time it is. I just got in about a half hour ago.”

“Hot date?” she asked.

“Fundraiser for St. Jude’s. My sister-in-law works in their New York office. Is it raining there?”

“Yeah.” Margaret turned on her side and stared at the rain-soaked window. “What’s the matter?”

“Is it really 2:42 am?” he answered with a question of his own. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I have no perception of time.”

“I could care less what time it is. A, you already woke me; B, something is wrong.”

“Not really.”

“Yes really. I have no problem beating it out of you, you know. That might be fun actually.”

Bruno smirked.

“I think I may need a spanking come to think of it.”

“Don’t be dirty.”

“I called Brian to say goodnight. I think your sister hates me.”

“She does not. I told you, Diana uses that tone with everyone. It’s just her voice, OK. Did Brian tell you that he caught some fish out with his Uncle?”

“Yeah. He wants me to take him when I have him in a couple of weeks.”

They were quiet for a while. Margaret heard him light a cigarette and sigh loudly. She got out of bed, wrapping up in her silk robe. Checking to see that Dan was still asleep she went downstairs, opened the door, and sat on the porch swing.

“You know what?”

“What Marnie?”

“I miss him to pieces. All day long I'm his mom, so when he’s not here I feel a bit…aimless.”

“Me too.” Bruno replied, breathing a sigh. “Next weekend when he comes home I’ll come to DC. I wish I could come more.”

“Brian knows how much his dad loves him. Please stop beating yourself up and tell me what's the matter.”

“Nothing. I just can't sleep. I've been drinking and smoked too many cigarettes today.”

“Are you drunk? I thought we had the drunken dialing conversation.”

“No.” Bruno laughed. “If I were I would probably be able to sleep. I'm in the space between where you get moody and introspective. Start calling people I've wronged over the years.”

“Then why are you calling me?” Margaret asked.

“Marnie…”

“Bruno, we are fine. If you want to talk to me, I don’t care what time you call. But pity calls, those are for women who don’t know you.”

“You do know me, don’t you?”

“Yes, that is why the pity parade is over. Tell me what’s going on…we haven’t talked in a while.”

“Nothing much. Work, work, work. I did spend a long weekend with my sister and mother in Concord. She finally got rid of her no-good husband. They really want you and Brian for Christmas this year.”

“Oh well…”

“I understand Margaret. I know that you are seeing someone and it is about a few more things right now.”

“This isn’t about Dan. I just usually spend the holidays with my family. You know what though, Brian has a big family and this year we will spend it with the Gianellis. It’s at Gabe’s in Westchester right?”

“Yeah, you two can take the train down. It will be a good time I promise.”

“I know that. Hey, what do you want anyway?”

“Its September.” Bruno said.

“You know that I always start early. Margaret Hooper is not one of those people who would be caught dead shopping on Christmas Eve. C’mon, I know you want something.”

Bruno couldn’t help but smile on the other end of the phone. She was a shameless flirt and always pretended not to know.

“I just want you and Brian, Marnie. I want us to be a family, even if it is just for the holidays.”

“We are a family all the time.” She said.

“Don’t let Dan hear you say that. I know he can be possessive.”

“Don’t be a jerk Bruno. Come to DC this week; let me take you to dinner.”

“I would like that. Do you want anything special for Christmas?”

“No, I trust your judgment. You have never gotten me a gift I didn’t like.”

“Seriously? You’ve liked everything. Even the reindeer sweater with Christmas lights?”

“I love that sweater! You never believe me when I tell you but I wear it every Christmas Eve. Brian loves all the lights. He…”

“I miss you so much.” He said unexpectedly.

“Me too. That’s why you should come to DC for dinner. We…”

“Margaret, what are you doing out here? Its 3:30 in the morning.”

“You're not alone?” Bruno asked in a surprised tone. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you are my friend and you needed to talk. Hold on for a moment, and if you hang up I will never speak to you again.”

Bruno grunted something incoherent as Margaret pulled her mouth from the phone.

“I’ll be off soon. Go back to bed Dan.”

“Who are you talking to?” he asked.

“A friend.”

“Its Bruno, isn’t it? What right does he have to call you at this hour?”

“I am not going to fight with you about this. Let me wrap this up; I will be upstairs soon.”

With a loud sigh, he made sure Bruno heard; Dan went back into the house.

“Bruno…”

“I can't believe you didn’t tell me he was there.” He grumbled.

“Don’t you get all moody on me too. You were fine a few minutes ago.”

“He is not allowed to EVER spend the night when my son is home. EVER Marnie.”

She didn’t bother to get angry; it was what Bruno wanted. He wanted her rawest emotion and if anger was all he could get he would take it.

“I know. Look, I should go. Its late and you need to sleep. Are you going to come have dinner with me this week or are you all pissed at me now?”

“I am not pissy. You haven’t done anything. Goodnight Margaret.”

“Are you sure you're alright? I don’t want to hang up if you're not alright.”

“I just needed a friendly voice and you were there for me. I should get some sleep and so should you. Really, I'm OK. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Bruno. I’ll call you in a few days.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

Margaret closed her cell phone, taking a deep breath. She was not going to go in there and fight with Dan. All they ever did anymore was bicker about Bruno. He did not like that they were still friends…it stepped on his toes as he tried to get closer to Margaret and Brian. She really liked Dan, she thought she really liked Dan. He was funny, and made her feel good, and she knew that he loved her. Something was missing but there was time for that. At least Margaret thought they had time. Lately he had been pushing for them to take it to the next level. That seemed a bit much for 6 months. Dan explained they were not teenagers anymore…they both knew what they were looking for in a commitment.

Whenever she pushed back or asked for a breather, he found some way to blame Bruno. To be honest, Bruno didn’t even know they were getting serious. Actually, he just found out and he was not happy either. She could not make them all happy. She had to make herself happy and right now the only man that did that was her three year old. Margaret opened her phone, went to the text message option and typed.

‘ _I don't know what to say. Our phone call shouldn’t have ended that way. It was good to hear from you_.’

As she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, her phone beeped in a message.

‘ _I cannot help but despise him and I'm sorry, but I will never stop adoring you. Sleep tight_.’

***


End file.
